


Saga du Tigre-Dragon, Arc I

by RedChiSan75



Series: Saga du Tigre-Dragon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChiSan75/pseuds/RedChiSan75
Summary: Premier Arc, Innledningen. Lorsqu'on crois avoir tout perdu, qu'un dragon noir nous attaque (Et nous sauve la vie accessoirement), qu'une mage inconnue nous suis partout (Bon, on l'a un peu sauvée d'un sommeil éternel), qu'on s'allie avec un mystérieux elfe noir (En se mettant à dos l'Empire du même coup), qu'on ait un nouvel ami en protégeant sa fiancée (En risquant fort de se mettre à dos pas mal de Nordique), que ladite fiancée rêve d'aventure (En se mettant à dos... Bref.), qu'on est peut-être complètement fou, fallait-il vraiment qu'on découvre également cette foutu prophétie de fin du monde?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Cette Fanfiction sur Skyrim à déjà été publiée sur le site de Fanfiction.net, sous mon pseudo RedChi-san, mais comme le temps à passé et que j'ai eu quelques petits soucis niveaux écritures, je n'ai rien posté pendant un an... Et plus personne ne la lit. Cependant, j'aime écrire tout autant que me faire lire, je teste donc la publication ici, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! 
> 
> Comme un peu pas mal d'auteur, cette histoire concerne mon Dovahkiin, Nachael Draconis, guerrier Rougegarde qui, tout en découvrant peu à peu Bordeciel et ses légendes, en deviendra lui-même une, de légende. Ce premier arc est appelé Innledningen, qui signifie Préambule et est déjà terminé. Il possède 23 chapitres, un prologue, vingt chapitres et deux histoires bonus, publié tous les dix chapitres. Le deuxième arc est pas mal avancé et j'ai de la matière à écrire encore au moins trois autres arcs. Pour ceux qui veulent du Dovahkiin bouffant du dragon dès les premiers chapitres, passez votre chemin ; cette histoire ne raconte pas que les aventures de l'Enfant de Dragon, mais l'histoire d'un garçon devenant un homme, un héros, une légende. 
> 
> En espérant avoir de vos retours!

 

 

**\--Prologue--**

Lorsque j'étais plus petit, mon père me racontait souvent des histoires un peu folles. Folles dans le sens où ces récits s'apparentaient aux rêves... De douces folleries qui ont fait rêver le gamin que j'étais alors. Il m'avait un jour raconté que dans la forêt, si je voulais voir des fées, je n'avais qu'à m'arrêter, observer, écouter et je les verrai.

Il faut dire que j'étais très... Très influençable à l'époque. Mon père l'a apprit après m'avoir fait découvrir cette petite légende.

Car après avoir passé trois jours perdu en forêt à attendre, pour ensuite être retrouver par ma mère en panique, il le su. Et cru donc bon de me préciser quelque chose : Les fées ne se montreront jamais aux humains. Ce n'était qu'une légende, l'histoire qu'il me racontait.

En tant que gamin naïf de six ans, j'ai eu vraiment de la peine d'entendre cela. Cela me faisait mal à l'intérieur. Le monde que j'avais cru pouvoir explorer, celui des fées, n'était en fait qu'un monde imaginaire, inventé par un père dépassé d'avoir un enfant trop rêveur.

Quant à ma mère... Et bah, après coup, elle trouvait cette petite aventure finalement très drôle à raconter à leurs amis que nous croisions parfois sur les routes. Son gamin trop aventureux qui s'est perdu durant trois jours dans la forêt à chercher des fées inexistantes. J'ai eu mon petit succès.

Je suis né en Cyrodil, bien que je n'ai rien d'un impérial, physiquement parlant on s'entend. Mes parents sont des marchands et ils voyagent dans tous les pays. Mon père, impérial de souche, avait rencontré ma mère au cours d'une campagne militaire vers Lenclume, le territoire des Aïeux. Ma mère était une Couronne, le clan traditionnel de notre peuple, les Rougegarde.

Elle est également une Chantelame, une guerrière si puissante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'épée pour combattre. Son esprit et son âme étaient suffisamment puissant pour créer une lame de son essence ; une lame beaucoup plus puissante qu'une arme standard de métal.

J'ignore comment, mais mes parents sont tombés amoureux et ont tous les deux décidés de quitter leur famille pour vivre ensemble. Ils sont devenu marchands, pour pouvoir voyager à travers les pays, sans plus aucune frontière pour eux. Je suis donc né à la frontière de Cyrodil, le 12 HautZénith un peu après minuit, au fond d'un chariot, grâce à l'aide d'un guérisseur elfe des bois. Selon ma mère, un elfe très serviable, selon mon père, un gros pervers elfique.

Bref, je suis né en Cyrodil, moitié Rougegarde, moitié Impérial. J'ai été prénommé Nachael par ma mère et prit par la tradition de mon pays de naissance le nom de famille de mon père, Draconis.

J'ai tout hérité, physiquement parlant, de ma maman. La peau basané, les cheveux mi-long, noir avec des reflets rougeâtres sombres comme du sang et des yeux couleur or. Enfant, j'avais sa carrure fine et depuis toujours mon visage à été un poil androgyne... Son sens de l'honneur, son indépendance, sa fierté et son amour du combat ont également fait partit du lot cadeau ADN qu'elle m'a donné.

Le seul truc qui rassurait mon père que oui, j'étais vraiment son fils et pas une version masculine de maman, c'était notre sens de l'humour à tous les deux, (un sens de l'humour pourri selon mère... Elle n'y comprend rien.) ainsi que notre taille. Ah, et le fait que mes cheveux était aussi lisses et indomptables que les siens.

Papa à toujours été considéré, parmi sa famille, comme un monstre en taille et en poids et j'ai visiblement hérité du lot. Je suis assez grand, 1m91 et le Shehai m'a forgé des muscles d'acier et une souplesse qui pourrait rappeler les Khajiit. De loin, on me donnerai facilement vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, juste en se basant sur ma silhouette et de cela j'en suis vachement fier.

Cependant, en vérité, je suis encore un morveux. Même si techniquement, du haut de mes dix-sept ans tout mouillé, je suis un adulte pour les lois de Lenclume, mais sinon... Faut que j'attende mes honorable dix huit ans, puisque je suis né en Cyrodil. Quoi que, si je vais en Bordeciel, là-bas on deviens un homme à seize ans. Mais quand même... C'est vraiment long! Je viens tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, le mois passé en fait. Encore onze mois avant d'avoir enfin mes dix-huit ans! Et la majorité de mon pays natal!

Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un gamin. Particulièrement quand je révèle mon âge. J'ai combattu, j'ai connu la mort, l'ivresse, les femmes et leurs corps chaud dans mon lit, je suis un homme!

Pourtant, pas un poil ne pousse sur mon menton ou mon torse. Encore une chance que j'en ai autour de ma queue et que je sois aussi grand, sinon je me poserais des questions! Parlant de ça, quand je la sort, même au repos, les femmes ne m'appelle plus "gamin", ah!

Désoler, un instant d'orgueil masculin. Selon beaucoup de légende et de tradition (Particulièrement Nordique) être bien pourvu est signe d'une grande virilité. Donc hé... Mesdames, je suis tout à vous!

Quoi que, je peux comprendre en un sens... Je suis un homme, mais je n'ai même pas encore prit une femme pour lui faire des enfants et avoir une vie de famille normale. Disons que le plaisir de la chaire est vraiment, VRAIMENT agréable, mais la seule compagne que je souhaite dans ma vie est ma fidèle arme. Un sabre dessiné selon les enseignements des mystérieuses îles de l'est, forgée à la Forgeciel par un des célèbres artisans de la famille Nordique Grisetoison et fabriqué à partir de métaux aussi rares que solide. Il est donc quasi indestructible, tranchant à souhait, léger comme tout, possédant un enchantement de glace très agréable pour ma peau quand je suis un peu en danger et sa garde ainsi que son fourreau de bois sont noir teintés de veines d'un rouge rappelant la couleur du sang. Totalement mon style, quoi.

J'aime mon arme. Sans doute plus que les femmes, parfois. Après tout, c'est ma lame qui me sauve la vie et pas la jeune paysanne qui m'ouvre sa couche et ses cuisses.

Bon, je me vante souvent de ça, mais je ne suis pas si porté sur la chose que j'aime le faire croire. J'ai du connaitre qu'une demi douzaine de femme dans ma vie, toutes des putains ou des jeunes filles de bourgeois curieuses du monde adulte. J'ai toujours été respectueux et doux avec les femmes, que se soit dans un lit ou en dehors d'un lit. Ma mère m'a rudement apprit la politesse et mon père la galanterie. Et si j'avais autrefois le malheur de manquer de respect à une femme, même une putain, ma mère m'obligeait à tiré le chariot de marchandise à main nue pendant trois jours sans presque aucune pauses et des poids attachés au pieds!

Disons que c'est rester gravé dans ma mémoire, donc. On respecte les femmes. Les fortes, comme les faibles. Les nobles comme les mendiantes. Les vieillardes comme les bébés.

Bref, vous m'avez compris. (De toute manière quand on connait ma mère, on ferme sa gueule avant de brailler des conneries sur le sexe faible.)

Je voyage donc avec mes parents, apprenant le Shehai, la voie de l'épée, par ma mère tout en aiguisant mon intelligence auprès de mon père. Il a bien essayer de m'apprendre quelques sorts, mais j'ai à peine retenu "Feu" et je le maitrise très mal. Je préfère les armes que la magie.

C'est une science plus certaine et moins traitresse. Le jour où une arme me parlera pour ensuite me causer des problèmes en plein combat, je jure de me mettre sérieusement à la magie.

On peut dire que ma vie était parfaite.

Le Shehai et la cuisine avec maman, la lecture et la stratégie avec papa, les journées aux marchés avec mes parents à vendre nos produits, les nuits à rêvasser à tout vas... Un instant du monde des fées, l'instant d'après du ciel immense au-dessus de moi. C'était la belle vie.

Mais les divins sont cruels avec les gens heureux, particulièrement moi, je l'ai apprit durement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prologue est très court et de mon point de vue, plutôt mal écrit. Mais par soucis d'honnêteté, je préfère le publier tel quel, identique à celui sur Fanfiction.net. Vous pouvez jugez de ce style d'écriture, ou tout autre chose, je publie essentiellement pour divertir les lecteurs et aussi avoir des avis sur mon travail. 
> 
> Bisou à tous! Le chapitre suivant ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps à venir, promis!  
> RedChi-san


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre un, assez court merci. C'était au début de la fiction, (obviously, vous me direz...) et je n'étais pas encore assez experte sur l'écriture de la narration du point de vue de Nachael. Cela s'améliore au fils des chapitres (du moins j'espère...) et son caractère s'affine également. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt!

**\--Chapitre 1--**

À la frontière du nord, alors que nous voulions passer la frontière en paix pour rejoindre des caravanes Khajiit amies, nous fûmes arrêtés tout d'abord à un poste de garde Impériaux. Apparemment, le pays est en proie à la guerre civile depuis des années. Ces conflits sont de plus en plus sanglants et violents. Tout individu n'étant pas affilié à l'armée impériale devait passer un contrôle, histoire d'être certain que nous n'étions pas des alliés des résistants locaux. Les Sombrages, si j'ai bien compris.

Nous nous sommes laisser faire, histoire de ne pas avoir de problèmes avant même d'avoir posé le pied dans le pays. Les soldats reconnurent mon père et malgré son départ de l'armée, il y a presque vingt ans, il avait laissé derrière lui une solide réputation, admiré des jeunes recrues. Le fait que j'étais son fils fit qu'on me regarda avec respect qui me fit plaisir.

Ouais, le géant d'1m95 sur son cheval brun foncé et massif malgré l'absence d'armure est mon père. Le légendaire Centurion des milles batailles, le Dragon Doré de Guerre, le héro de l'armée impériale. Et l'ami du Général Tulius, en plus de ça! J'avais travaillé très dur depuis que je suis tout petit pour ne jamais lui faire honte (Sauf en magie...) Stratégie, combat, diplomatie, galanterie, tout y est passé! Mon père, c'est mon héro.

Finalement, après une heure de discutions, nous pûmes passer et entrâmes dans la forêt de conifères qui entourait le pays. De hautes montagnes parsèment le terrain, modifiant le relief du sol, déjà plaqué de glaces et de petits rochers, rendant le tout assez... Désagréable avec le chariot. Père conduit et mère fait l'inventaire derrière, vérifiant que rien avait été "confisqué". Je suis assit sur mon propre cheval, une jument alezane de 5 ans, bien en forme. Elle n'a pas de nom, j’en n’ai jamais vraiment vu l'utilité... Mon sabre est accroché à ma taille et mon arc et mes flèches à ma selle. J'aime moyennement tirer à l'arc, mais un jeune elfe des bois que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit m'a convaincu qu'avoir des bases en la matière ne serait pas un défaut. Je n'ai pas de talent en particulier dans ce domaine, mais je n'ai pas non plus à rougir face à mes performances.

Cependant... Il y a une chose qu'il faut bien comprendre. C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je voyage dans le nord. Je préfère nettement les pays chauds du sud. C'est pour ça que...

-Température de malades! Ils sont fous ces Nordiques de c'plaire ici... . Grommelais-je en passant une cape lourde autour de mes épaules et couvrant mes mains de gant.

J'avais déjà enfilé un débardeur en laine sous ma chemise et une veste sans manche en cuir par dessus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce pays était un pays de glace et de neige, et j'étais tout sauf à l'aise là dedans. J'entendis avec une étrange satisfaction quelques jurons Yoku dans mon dos, la langue maternelle de maman. Langue que je maitrise également, évidement... La honte sinon, lorsque je croiserais certains de mes compatriotes...!

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à détester le froid. Maman et moi sommes des fils et filles du désert, par tous les dieux! Le soleil brûlant, le sable aveuglant, l'absence d'eau à des kilomètres, l'air lourd de chaleur, l'interminable vision du désert, comme s'il ne finissait jamais... Voilà ce que j'aime!

Mais ici, si désert il y a... Il est blanc. Affreusement blanc.

Évidement, papa n'était nullement incommodé par la température ambiante. À savoir, monsieur avait du sang nordique dans les veines et par conséquent, il souffrait moins du froid. Évidement, son fils n'avait rien hérité de tout cela... Je tiens tout de maman de ce côté-là également!

Puis, soudainement, je cru voir une lueur au loin. Une faible lueur bleutée, légèrement faible... J'avertis mes parents que j'allais vérifier ce qu'il en était et m'éloigna sous les recommandations de prudence de papa. Il avait déjà visité ce pays et il était traitre. Magnifique à première vue, mais impitoyable dès que l'on relâchait sa vigilance.

J'avançai donc avec prudence, une main sur la garde de mon sabre. La lueur que j'avais aperçue, réapparue à quelques mètres de mon cheval, mais je ne pu point voir ce que c'était exactement. Pourtant, je jurerais que c'était quelque chose d'humanoïde... Mais incroyablement petit.

La vieille légende de mon père sur les fées me revint alors à l'esprit. Pas possible... Une fée? Ici? Une véritable créature de légende...? Je sens mon coeur d'enfant battre un peu plus vite à cette idée.

Je voulu tout mettre au clair et commença à suivre la petite fée. La lueur l'entourant était d'un bleu doux, et je pouvais apercevoir de minuscules ailes semblables à celle de libellule l'entourer. Une femelle, je crois bien... Elle est très floue, j'ai du mal à la voir clairement. Cependant, je sens que c'est une petite fée féminine.

Elle était fascinante à regarder, même si pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne pouvais pas la voir clairement. Elle tremblotait doucement et parfois disparaissait, pour réapparaitre un instant plus tard, toujours aussi floue. Je la suivi à travers les bois un très long moment.

Finalement, une clairière avec en son centre un large étang apparu devant moi. L'étang en question était glacé et entouré de rochers plus ou moins gros. Je mis pied à terre et remarqua que ma jument ne semblait pas du tout nerveuse. Je l'ai acheté, il y a un an justement parce qu'elle était calme, oui, mais de nature méfiante. Quelle soit totalement  calme dans une situation pareille signifiait deux choses. Soit que tout allait parfaitement bien, ou qu'au contraire, quelque chose clochait vraiment. Ma jument attendait un changement dans l'atmosphère avant de se manifester et ce n’était pas bon pour ma pomme.

-Reste-ici et attend-moi, ma belle, lui dis-je avec douceur.

Elle frotta son museau contre ma joue et souffla dans mes cheveux. Même avec les juments, j'ai du succès, que voulez-vous!

Je m'avance vers l'étang, suivant du regard la petite fée qui passait sur la glace. Lorsque je mis un pied sur un des rochers qui entourait l'eau gelée, la petite créature sembla fondre et disparu dans la glace, en déplaçant à peine la fine couche de neige qui la recouvrait. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Derrière moi, ma jument renifla fort, mais je l'ignorai. Il n'y avait rien... La fée avait juste disparu... Et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Dans un coin de ma tête, une voix me chuchota que c'était peut-être de la magie, mais c'était impossible. La magie et moi, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous entendre. Vraiment. Si cette fée aurait été une illusion, je ne l'aurai pas vu. Je n'ai jamais vu la moindre illusion de toute ma vie.

Je me pencha et vit que la glace, sous la mince couche de neige, ne semblait pas si épaisse que cela. Désireux de revoir la petite fée, je balayai de la main un peu de neige poudreuse. Cependant, j'y trouvai autre chose, de bien plus troublant...

Un visage était emprisonné sous la glace. Yeux fermés, sa bouche et sa peau étaient pâles, de long fils dorés entourant son visage fin et doux... Je reconnais là une très belle femme. Mais bon sang... Elle était prisonnière sous la glace...! Était-elle encore en vie? Elle ne bougeait pas... Par tous les divins, je ne peux pas la laisser là! Même si elle était morte, sa famille attendait peut-être de ses nouvelles avec inquiétude!

Par chance, elle était proche du bord et je commençai à briser la glace autour d'elle avec le fourreau de mon sabre. La glace se rompit facilement, et je dégageai beaucoup de morceau. Aucune bulle ne montait jusqu'à moi... s’était-elle noyée...? Et la petite fée, où était-elle...?

Dès que la glace autour de la tête fut suffisamment enlevée, je plongeai ma main dans l'eau, prit la femme par la nuque et souleva sa tête au dessus de l'eau. Elle était glacée, ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne et tout son visage était pâle.

Lorsque je posai ma main dans son cou... À ma grande surprise j'y trouvai un pouls...! J'ignore comment, mais elle était encore vivante! La même petite voix dans le coin de ma tête hurla le mot magie, mais je l'ignorai. Cette fille est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment! Il faut que je la sorte de là, avant que le froid ne l'achève!

Ce fut après une dizaine de minute d'effort, je fini par réussir à complètement dégager son corps et l'arracha à sa prison gelée. Elle était habillé d'une robe verte et blanche, portait un étrange collier autour du cou en or. Elle portait des bottines brunes et une paire de gants de cuir. Une petite dague était accroché à sa taille, ainsi que quelques petites sacoches également en cuir. Aucun vêtements chauds, pas même une cape.

La fille semble avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu moins et elle est légère comme une plume. Maintenant qu'elle est hors de l'eau et dans mes bras, je remarque qu'elle est très maigre et ses joues un peu creusées m'indiquent qu'elle ne doit pas avoir mangé depuis un très long moment.

Je la fit monter sur ma jument et m'installa derrière elle, la plaquant contre moi. Elle est si menue que je pu nous recouvrir tous les deux de ma cape et lui frictionna au maximum les bras, les cuisses et le ventre. Son visage est un peu étrange et quelque chose l'entourant la rendait attirante, mais elle est surtout à l'agonie, donc je n'eu presque aucune pensée intime en la regardant. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas, mais alors là pas du tout, le moment d'avoir de telles pensées! Elle est peut-être vaguement en vie, à l'agonie et je suis pour le moment le seul qui peut lui venir en aide!

La petite fée n'est pas réapparu... Un doute commence à apparaitre en moi... Cette fée est-elle vraiment une véritable créature, ou simplement un sort d'illusion? Mais cela ne peut être de la magie, j'en suis immunisé complètement! Et quand je dis immunisé, cela veux dire que ça ne me fait rien du tout! Il n'y a que l'école de Destruction qui aurait peut-être une chance de me faire quelque chose... Quoi que ce serait un peu normal. N'importe qui, même moi, se ramasserais une boule de feu dans la tronche et la sentirait parfaitement!

Mais sinon... Je vois toujours à travers les illusions. L'altération ne fonctionne pas sur mon corps. La guérison non plus. Même les potions ont du mal à fonctionner même les plus puissantes créées par des alchimistes de renom! Cette petite fée... Elle est réelle... M'at-elle donc guidé jusqu'à cette fille pour lui sauver la vie? Malgré moi, je souris. Mon père avait tord. Les fées existent...! 

Je fit demi-tour, réchauffant le plus possible la fille, cherchant toujours son pouls ou son souffle pour m'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie, jusqu'à retourner au chariot. Arrivé là-bas, je vis que papa et maman avaient échangé de place. Maman fut donc la première à me voir revenir avec ma charge.

-Elle était emprisonnée sous la glace d'un étang pas loin. Elle respire encore, mais elle est complètement gelée! Lui expliquais-je très rapidement.

-La pauvre petite! Les Divins étaient de son côté pour que tu l'as trouve ainsi juste à temps! S'écria ma mère en se levant.

Je lui tendit prudemment la fille et elle la prit dans ses bras sans effort. Ma mère était aussi forte qu'un homme, c'est peu dire. Père sortit la tête du chariot et je vis son air sérieux.

-Venez la déposer ici. Elone, vous pourriez la rhabiller avec un de vos vêtements, je crois qu'elle apprécierait le geste. La nuit tombera d'ici une heure, moi et Nachael chercherons un endroit où établir un camp pour la nuit.

Ma mère hocha la tête,  elle aussi sérieuse, et échangea encore une fois de place avec père. Je pris ensuite la tête tandis que papa prenait les reines du chariot. Je commença à chercher ce qui me semblait être de bons endroits pour un campement cette nuit, les indiquant à père, qui jugeait ensuite si c'était ou non une bonne idée.

Nous trouvâmes trente minutes plus tard l'endroit parfait. À peine éloigné de la route, il y avait une petite clairière dont les arbres l'entourant en demi lune étaient plus rapprochés entre eux, formant une sorte de mur naturel efficace contre les loups ou les renards. Le chariot fut arrêter à droite (Le nord d'après père, mais ici je perd mes repères.) du campements et les chevaux à gauche. (Le sud donc... C'est fou comme je suis intelligent!) Les deux chevaux de traits et ma jument alezane. Je commençais aussitôt à chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que père préparait l'endroit où celui-ci brûlerait. Il dégagea la neige, l'entoura de pierre et commença à allumer le feu avec les premières branches que je trouvais.

Mère sortit finalement du chariot et aida père à monter les tentes. La fille était restée dans le chariot et je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'elle était encore endormie, emmailloté sous d'épaisses couvertures. J'imagine que mère lui à également donner quelques épaisseurs supplémentaire en plus de nouveaux vêtements, mais je n'alla pas vérifier. Ses effets étaient posés proche d'elle et un bonnet de laine couvrait le sommet de sa tête. Ça lui donnait un air... Mignon. 

-Tu as une idée de qui elle est, mère? Demandais-je alors que le feu prenait lentement.

-C'est une nordique, sa famille ne doit pas être loin. Me répondit-elle. Il doit avoir une ferme dans les parages, ou quelque chose du genre, elle n'a rien d'une noble, excepter son collier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça...? M'étonnais-je.

-L'état de ses mains. M'expliqua-t-elle. Une noble n'aurait pas les mains aussi couverts de petites cicatrice et d'échardes. C'est une paysanne, sans doute fille de fermier. Malgré sa maigreur, j'ai remarquer que ses os étaient plus épais que chez toi, les nobles ne l'aurait pas laissée grandir dans un cas comme elle. Les femmes nobles mangent à leur faim voir même plus, si elle était une noble, elle devrait être un peu plus rondelette que cela, avoir une petite couche de graisse, tu comprends? Cependant, à cause de la faim sans doute, elle a perdu cette couche naturelle. Les femmes nobles sont toujours naturellement rondelette, mais elles portent des corsets et autres accessoire de ce genre, pour sembler aussi mince que des clous, ce qui fragilise leurs os. De la nourriture à volonté, mais aucune jugeote, ces petites écervelées.

Je hocha la tête, sans passer de commentaire sur le ton légèrement froid qu'elle avait prit en décrivant les femmes nobles. Mère détestait les gens des hautes castes, depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Père dit que c'est à cause de son passé à Lenclume, mais il ne m'a jamais donner de détail.

Le soir tombait alors que les tentes étaient montées et le feu ronflait bien haut. Les chevaux étaient calme et personne n'était passé sur la route. Alors que je montais dans le chariot pour prendre un peu de nourriture à faire cuire (Un ragoût de cerf seraient génial, mais on se contentera de soupe...) je regarda un instant la fille. Emmitouflé comme elle est dans cette épaisse couverture, elle me fait l'effet d'un enfant dans son lit. Cependant, un discret éclat doré à son cou m'apprend que mère lui avait laissé son collier. Peut-être qu'elle a faim... Devrais-je la réveiller...? Je me pencha vers elle et remarqua que ses mains et une partie de son cou étaient couvert d'une étrange pâte. Un baume...? Était-elle malade?

Quoi que, j'ignore le temps qu'elle a passé sous l'eau, elle doit certainement avoir attraper quelque chose. Je la laissa donc tranquille et sortit. Sa robe était accroché près du feu pour qu'elle puisse sécher correctement. Je commença le repas, alors que papa installait les couchages dans les tentes. Mère était à côté de moi.

Peu importe le nombre de fois que je le vois, je trouve toujours étrangement hypnotisant l'effet de la lueur orangé du feu sur sa peau basané, qui est le reflet du miens mais en plus profond. Elle a de long cheveux noirs et dru, que j'ai hérité, mais dans la nuit, éclairé de la lune et du feu, ils semblent soyeux et brillant. Sa peau semble briller de l'intérieur d'un éclat pourtant sombre, mais cela reste magnifique.

Je comprends pourquoi père est tomber amoureux de mère. Elle est vraiment belle, même si elle a maintenant 35 ans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nacha? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Je souris.

-Comment père à fait pour te convaincre de tout quitter pour lui?

Elle sourit elle aussi.

-Ça... C'est son petit secret.

-Mais tu m'as dit que c'était un idiot, à votre première rencontre... Tu as aimer un idiot?

-Non, pas vraiment... Disons que cet idiot à été le seul... À me voir tel que j'étais. Et il a aussi été un parfait idiot, en provoquant mon père en duel!

-Il a provoqué grand père en duel?! M'écriais-je, surpris. Mais tu m'as dit que grand père était le plus fort guerrier de ton clan!

-Et oui... Rit doucement maman. Mais ton père s'en fichait. Grand-père avait beau le mettre à terre, à toujours l'humilier, il c'est relevé, encore et encore, jusqu'au K.O... Mais tu connais cette partie de l'histoire.

Oui, je la connaissait... Père ne voulait pas perdre son combat, parce qu'il aimait déjà énormément mère, malgré leur grande différence d'âge... Et cette conviction était si forte qu'il a succombé à la douleur... Mais en restant debout, les deux mains sur son épée! Il c'était évanouis... Debout! Grand-père et les autres guerrier en furent impressionnés, jamais aucun "faible" étranger n'avait oser réussir à tenir tête au chef... Mais père l'a fait.

Grand-père à donc accepter que mon père courtise sa fille. Et c'est ce que père à fait, pendant trois ans! Et lorsque mère a eu dix-sept ans, il l'a demander en mariage. Elle a accepter, en le traitant quand même d'idiot et ils se sont unis selon les coutumes Rougegarde. Puis, ils sont partit ensemble. Un an plus tard, je naissais.

Je regarda le feu avec un léger sourire. J'étais fier d'être le fils de père... Il était un idiot... Mais un idiot courageux, qui a su gagner la confiance d'un peuple fier et indépendant comme celui de mère. Et dans son pays natal, c'est un héros. Vraiment on dirait qu'il fait tout pour que son fils l'admire! La soupe prête, père revenu vers nous et enlaça mère. Je détourna le regard par respect et les laissa se bécoter tranquillement, et c'est là que je remarqua du mouvement dans le chariot. La fille était réveillée!


	3. Chapitre 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

Je laissai la soupe sur place, l'éloignant un peu du feu tout de même pour qu'elle ne brûle pas et allai jusqu'au chariot.

-Hey... Dis-je le plus doucement possible.

La fille sursauta et tourna son visage vers moi. Ouah... Ses yeux... Elle a des yeux... D'un vert si brillant, si rare... Je crois que j'ai déjà vu des émeraudes de la même couleur, il y a longtemps...

-Je m'appelle Nachael... Dis-je calmement. Je t'ai trouvée prisonnière d'un étang glacé... Mes parents et moi avons préparés du feu et de la soupe, tu veux manger?

Elle fronça des sourcils lorsque je parlai. Mais elle fit un mouvement étrange de sa main, qui brilla bizarrement pendant un cours instant d'une lueur verte pâle et sembla suivre du regard quelque chose, avant de me répondre d'une voix un peu trop froide pour une aussi jolie fille :

-... Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à des Rougegardes?

Son regard était méfiant. C'est vrai que nous avons une réputation d'assassins et de mercenaires sans foi ni loi. Mais je lui dis, toujours avec calme :

-Regarde autour de toi... C'est un chariot de marchandises. Nous sommes de simples marchands. Et mon père n'est pas un Rougegarde, si ça te rassure. Tu dois avoir faim, viens manger! Ta robe est en train de sécher et tes sacoches sont juste à côté de toi.

-Où est ma dague? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de toi. Tu peux venir lui demander.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis finalement hocha la tête. Elle se redressa et je notai qu'elle portait une tunique courte et un pantalon qui appartiennent à mère. Elle prit ses sacoches qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture et s'approcha du bord du chariot. En voyant ses pieds nus, je pris une paire de bottes pour femme, tant pis pour la vente. De toute manière, les bottines qu'elle portait avant étaient très usées et surtout complètement glacées. Elle se chaussa et je l'aidai à sortir du chariot. Je lui tendis une cape chaude, mais elle la refusa. C'est vrai que c'est une Nordique, elle ne doit pas ressentir le froid...

Je vis à ce moment là qu'elle était vraiment... Vraiment plus petite que moi. Au moins de deux têtes, minimum. Mais les Nordiques sont sensés être beaucoup plus grand que ça...! Même les femmes! Mais elle... Elle était minuscule! Avec sa maigreur et les vêtements de mère, qui sont un peu trop grands, elle me fait l'effet d'être une petite fille qui tente de mettre les vêtements de ses parents.

Je la suivi jusqu'au feu, où mère et père l'accueillirent avec un sourire. Elle s'inclina avec une grâce que j'aurais qualifié de noble, si mère ne m'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'elle n'en était pas une et fit :

-Merci pour votre aide. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber dans les étangs de glace, mais la fatigue a été traitresse.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est mon fils qui vous a libérée, dit mon père doucement. Pourrions-nous savoir votre nom? En échange d'un bol de soupe!

-Je m'appelle Freyja, fille de Hjoldir, se présenta la jeune fille. Et ne me vouvoyez pas, c'est un peu embarrassant, je suis plus jeune que vous. Votre fils s'appelle Nachael, à ce qu'il m'a dit et vous?

-Ma femme se prénomme Elone et je suis Lerexus Draconis.

-Draconis... Répéta Freyja.

Elle sembla réfléchir, alors qu'un bol de soupe atterrissait dans ses mains. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Vous êtes de cette famille noble Impérial, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas un noble, mais un ancien militaire, rectifia mon père. Ma famille a perdu sa noblesse depuis longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus que de célèbres militaires dans la légion.

-Un militaire...? Répéta Freyja, légèrement perdue.

Père rit un peu et récita, sans la moindre faute :

-Centurion Primus pilus également au commande de la Sextus cohorte, premier guerrier du conseil de guerre et ami proche de celui que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le général Tulius. Également héros de guerre, Centurion des milles batailles, surnommé le Dragon Doré de Guerre par l'empereur Titus Mede II en personne, mais tout cela est exagéré. Je n'ai combattu qu'à une petite centaine de batailles, je n'étais pas toujours centurion et je n'ai rien d'un dragon.

Freyja sembla surprise de ce que venait de dire père, mais se concentra ensuite sur son bol de soupe. Elle semblait mal à l'aise... Peut-être à cause de la mention du général Tulius...? Il est le chef de la légion impérial après tout et il est sensé mâter les rebelles nordiques. Mais père se mit soudainement à rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère :

-Ah, par les huit, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas débité tout ça! Mais tu sais, jeune Freyja, je ne suis aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un modeste marchand.

-... Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de reprendre les armes...? Demanda Freyja.

Sa question fit naitre un sourire très tendre sur le visage de mon père, qui tourna ensuite son regard vers mère et moi et je vis son regard protecteur et fier nous envelopper. Je lui sourit en retour. Mon père... Je l'adore pour ça. Pour ce regard fier qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Pour l'amour que je vois envahir son visage à chaque fois que son regard croise celui de mère. Plus qu'un héro, il est aussi un père et un mari et ça, juste pour ça, j'aimerais également lui ressembler. Être capable de transmettre un sentiment aussi fort à une femme par un simple regard...

Mais bon, je ne suis pas pressé d'être un mari et un père, même si techniquement, j'ai l'âge dans de nombreux pays. C'est juste que... Le sexe libre est si bon! Et les combats, les voyages, les découvertes, tout ça, j'adore trop! J'ai pas trop envie de me poser avec femme et enfant dans une petite maison en ville avec un commerce ou dans une campagne quelconque perdue avec à ma charge une ferme... Non, j'ai pas du tout envie!

-Pendant quelques temps, oui. Dit finalement mon père en reportant un instant son regard vers Freyja, avant de le tourner à nouveau vers nous. Mais c'était avant que mon Elone m'annonce que nous allions avoir un enfant. Nachael et Elone sont tout ce qui m'importe, maintenant.

Je vois mère rougir un peu et entend un "ghabi", ce qui signifie crétin en Yoku. Ah, c'est trop mignon tout ça... Freyja semble se calmer un peu et décroche même un petit sourire. Ma mère se tourne alors vers elle et lui demande :

-Excuse-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais ta famille habite-t-elle proche? Nous te déposerons demain matin avant de reprendre la route.

-... Je suis orpheline. Mes parents sont morts depuis un moment. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa ma mère.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vis seule dans une cabane, non loin d'ici, mais je songe depuis un moment à partir vers la ville. Pourrais-je vous accompagner jusqu'à votre destination? Je ne serai pas un fardeau, c'est promis!

Elle vivait seule dans la forêt depuis la mort de ses parents? Mais une minute... Sa robe ne me semble pas la robe d'une habitante de la forêt... Un regard croisé avec mère me révèle qu'elle aussi ne croyait pas trop l'histoire de Freyja. Mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et accepte que Freyja fasse route avec nous. Bon, alors je ferai de même je crois...

La soirée se passe sans heurts et nous apprenons que Freyja a un an de moins que moi, qu'elle était proche de l'étang parce qu'elle cherchait un lapin à manger pour le soir et qu'elle sait manier que sa dague, qui est son dernier souvenir de son père. D'ailleurs, ma mère lui redonne son arme en lui disant qu'elle avait préféré ne pas la laisser à côté d'elle durant son sommeil, pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas accidentellement. Freyja ne dit rien à propos du collier, sauf le fait qu'il a toujours appartenu à sa famille et ne dit rien sur la fée. Et je n'en fis aucun sous-entendu non plus.

Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Cette petite fée bleutée était bien réelle et elle m'a conduite jusqu'à Freyja. D'ailleurs, si Freyja est tombée dans l'eau un peu avant que je la trouve, comment cela se fait que la glace s'est solidifiée à nouveau au-dessus d'elle aussi rapidement...? Et comment a-t-elle fait pour retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps? Plus j'y pense et plus je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Mère propose alors que l'on aille tous se coucher pour être en forme demain matin dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Évidement, c'est à elle de dormir avec Freyja, histoire qu'elles soient entre femmes, pendant que père et moi partagions l'autre tente. Ce sera d'ailleurs nous qui feront la garde cette nuit.

Durant la nuit longue, une patrouille passa sur la route et on nous demanda si nous aurions vu des soldats nordiques appeler Sombrages. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur armure bleutée selon eux. Mon père, qui était alors de garde, répondit par la négative et lorsqu'on demanda combien nous étions, il prétendit qu'il voyageait avec sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille.

C'est vrai que ce serait difficile de prétendre que Freyja fait partie de la famille. Dire qu'elle est ma femme est plus facile, mais en même temps, c'est un poil étrange d'y penser. Je la connais depuis hier et je lui ai un peu sauvée la vie... Mais néanmoins, elle conserve une part de mystère autour d'elle... Il faut que je parle avec elle, sans que père ou mère soient présents. Je veux savoir à propos de la fée, de ce qu'elle nous cache et de la glace. Même son nom est peut-être faux, pour ce que j'en sais!

Le lendemain matin, nous remballâmes le tout avec une efficacité qui trahissait notre habitude. Freyja, comme promis, ne nous ralentissait pas. Elle s'occupa des tâches les moins compliquées, comme éteindre le feu, laver les couverts dans la neige et replier sa robe pour la mettre dans le chariot. Il nous restait du bois de chauffage, nous décidâmes de le conserver pour la nuit prochaine, si nous ne croisions pas de village.

Sinon, cela fera toujours quelque chose de plus à vendre. Je grimpais sur mon cheval, mes parents dans le chariot, et avant que Freyja monte sur celui-ci également, je lui proposai de monter avec moi.

Elle me fixa un instant, mais accepta. Elle devait se douter que je voulais lui poser des questions et grimpa donc sur la selle, dans mon dos. Elle m'enlaça par la taille et je commençai à faire avancer ma jument plus vite. Mes parents ne dirent rien et nous nous éloignâmes, après bien évidement les recommandations habituelles. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureux que nous ne soyons qu'en famille et pas au milieu d'un convoi entier de marchands.

Pas de questions indiscrètes, que de la confiance familiale. Je m'éloignai du chariot, tout en restant à vu, et demanda à Freyja :

-Tu t'appelles vraiment Freyja?

-C'est mon vrai prénom, répondit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler?

-Non, c'était juste un avant goût. Tu n'es pas tombée hier matin dans cet étang, sinon la glace ne se serait pas reformée entièrement au-dessus de toi.

Freyja garda le silence. J'avais visé juste?

-Et puis... Je t'ai trouvée grâce à une fée.

-Une fée? Ria faussement Freyja. Tu crois encore à des contes pour enfant, toi?

-Je dis la vérité, contrairement à certains! Répliquai-je.

Un autre silence. Puis, Freyja soupira et posa son front contre mon dos.

-Rah... C'est bon, j'avoue... C'est moi qui a créée la fée. Qui n'était pas une fée en fait, c'était juste un sort d'illusion de niveau intermédiaire.

... Elle aurait créé la fée? Mais je ne peux pas voir les illusions... Elle me cache encore quelque chose. Mais bon, je crois que c'est un peu normal, vu que nous sommes de parfaits étrangers. Mais quand même, si elle prétend avoir créer cette fée, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ment, c'est qu'encore une fois elle ne me croit pas! Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un crétin. Je fais cependant mine de la croire et change un peu de sujet.

-Comment t'as réussi à lancer un sort de sous la glace?

-Je suis... Hum... Une très puissante magicienne. Crois-moi, tu ne comprendrais pas le véritable terme qui me désigne.

Je gardais le silence sur ça. Tous ces trucs de magie, j'y comprend rien de toute manière. Je demandai encore une fois :

-Et la glace?

-... Un sort qui m'a eue par surprise... Fit-elle. Je suis prisonnière depuis... Ah, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps en fait...

-Nous sommes de 15 Vifazur de l'an 201. L'informais-je.

Cela ferait des jours, des semaines, des mois qu'elle est sous cette glace...? Puis soudainement la poigne de ses mains fines sur la taille se raffermit et d'une voix tremblante, Freyja me demanda :

-L'an 201...?

Freyja a une once de peur dans la voix. J'immobilisai ma jument et me tournai vers elle. Elle était pâle, et tremblait un peu, les yeux fixant le vide. Visiblement, l'annonce de la date est un véritable choc...

J'eus soudainement une mauvaise impression sur le fameux secret de Freyja. Et en effet...

-... J'ai... Reculé dans le temps...? Fit-elle à mi-voix, le corps tremblant s'accrochant à moi désespérément. Dis-moi... Nous sommes bien... Durant la deuxième ère...?


	4. Chapitre 3

**\--Chapitre 3--**

Je me figeai à ces mots. La deuxième ère... Heu... Elle vient vraiment de parler de la deuxième ère, là? Elle ne m'a pas l'air folle, c'est déjà ça, mais quand même...! À moins qu'elle soit une adepte de Shéogorath, ses serviteurs ne semblent pas toujours fous, à première vue. Et ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je la connais, alors...

-...En quelle année sommes-nous?! Me demande-t-elle, la voix de plus en plus hystérique.

Par les tous les Divins, faites qu'elle ne me fasse pas une crise de panique, je n'ai pas envie que mes parents posent trop de questions. Il me semble que les fameux secrets de Freyja sont de plus en plus dangereux, tout compte fait! Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir les connaître, je crois...

-Heu... Déjà, garde ton calme, ou mes parents vont t'entendre... Mais... On est à là... Quatrième ère.

Freyja étouffa un cri en mordant son poing. Elle semblait totalement en panique. J'essayais de garder mon calme et lui tapotai le dos en signe de réconfort. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle se dégagea et me fixa avec fureur :

-Si tu me mens, je te jure que même l'Oblivion et ses démons ne seront rien face à ma fureur, Nachael Draconis, fils de Lerexus Draconis!

Je hochai la tête, mais assurai que je disais la vérité. Elle ferma les yeux et respira. Efficace son truc, elle semble se calmer de plus en plus. Je repris une posture plus naturelle sur ma selle et fit à nouveau avancer ma jument, qui s'était arrêtée le temps que j'étais tourné vers Freyja. Nous avançâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis elle murmura doucement, son front appuyé sur mon dos :

-... J'avais un léger doute... D'avoir traverser les âges... Lorsque tu m'as parlée, à mon réveil... Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai du lancer un sort de traduction sur moi-même, pour pouvoir te parler. Et puis ton père... Il a dit que les Draconis avaient perdu leur noblesse depuis longtemps mais... Pour moi, ils viennent à peine de trouver leur titre de nobles...

C'est vrai que de la deuxième à la quatrième ère... La langue a dû évoluer... Ah, ça fait vraiment trop étrange de penser ça! Et la famille de mon père... Elle est noble depuis le milieu de la deuxième ère, en effet... Ah mais... Attendez, mais alors elle n'a pas seize ans...?! C'est une vieille!

-Bordel, mais alors tu es une vieille femme? Dis-je en la fixant, surpris. Faut que tu me parles de ton truc pour paraître aussi jeune!

Elle me frappa dans le ventre et j'éclatai de rire. Mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-T'es pas effrayer de ça?

Je la regardai du coin de l'oeil, incertain de savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et continua, avec un peu plus d'hésitation dans sa voix :

-De... Du fait que je vienne du passé... Tu me crois? Et tu n'as pas peur?

-Ah, tu sais, moi et la magie... Fis-je distraitement, sans trop non plus en dire. Je préfère laisser ça aux autres qui s'intéressent à tout ce ramassis de problèmes. Si toi tu es à l'aise avec tout cela, alors il n'y a aucuns problèmes, pas vrai? Et puis, tu as réussi à faire un sort pas mal sous la glace alors que tu étais endormie, alors je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur que tu me fasses accidentellement exploser, ou un truc du genre?

Elle me fixa, avec ses grands yeux verts et hocha la tête.

-Alors tout va bien! Souriais-je. Enfin... Tant que tu me promettes que tu ne va pas replonger dans un sommeil millénaire et m'entrainer avec toi, je tiens à ma vie ici moi!

Freyja sembla sincèrement surprise, puis sourit et rit. Je souris à mon tour, c'est que c'est toujours plaisant de faire rire une jolie fille!

-Tu es vraiment bizarre comme garçon, toi!, fit-elle après son doux rire. Tu es sans doute le seul être au monde à ne pas être plus surpris que ça d'être en compagnie d'une fille qui est née il y a... Des centaines d'années!

-Quasiment un millénaire, si tu viens du début de l'ère deuxième, précisais-je.

Un autre silence se fit. Mais il était moins... Angoissant que le précédent. Plus détendu. Freyja parla après un petit moment, d'une voix moins désespérée, plus nostalgique :

-C'est... Déroutant. En me lançant ce sort, on m'avait dit que je dormirai des années, sans que le temps me touche... Mais je n'avais pas songé au fait que ce serait si long.

Alors elle savait qu'on allait lui lancer un tel sort? Ce n'était pas un sort jeté sur elle en profitant de sa surprise? Donc c'était peut-être prévu qu'elle dorme un millénaire et des poussières... Raah, je commence à voir des théories de complots un peu partout moi! C'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale tout ça!

-... T'as de la famille ou des amis qui sont... Restés derrière?, demandais-je.

-Non, répondit Freyja doucement. Je l'ai dit à ta mère hier soir, ma famille est morte... Pour moi, cela fait 3 ans mais en fait, ça fait un millénaire quasiment.

... Ça risque de devenir compliquer tout ça. Je sens que je vais me coucher avec une atroce migraine ce soir!

-Disons que ça fait trois ans. Ce serait moins bizarre pour tous.

Un autre silence. Bon... Visiblement Freyja ne sait plus quoi dire, alors j'amorçai moi-même la discussion en demandant avec curiosité :

-Et donc tu vivais vraiment dans une cabane dans la forêt ou...?

Je voulais quand même toujours savoir la vérité sur elle! J'en sais une partie, notamment le comment qu'elle a fait pour survivre et tout. (Magie!) Mais pour Freyja en elle-même, elle restait toujours une inconnue. Et puis cette histoire de fée... Ça m'intrigue vraiment.

-Non, me répondit-elle après une brève hésitation. J'ai été élevée au sein d'une des premières guildes de mages de Tamriel. J'y suis rentrée en l'an 327, six ans après son officialisation. J'étudiais déjà la magie auparavant, avec des bretons et des elfes, mais depuis que la guerre a secoué le continent, il était devenu difficile de correctement apprendre. Il me fallait un travail, ou sinon j'aurai été enrôlée dans une école de guérisseuses pour ensuite être envoyée dans les camps militaires derrière les armées pour soutenir ce massacre.

-La guerre sur tout le continent? De ce que je sais, les seules guerres qu'il y a eues durant cette ère, ce fut ceux contre le Thalmor, puis la première rébellion à Bordeciel.

-Bordeciel? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un nouveau nom de pays?

-Ah, tu dois te référer aux anciens noms toi... Réalisais-je. Hum, attend que je me remémore... Je crois que c'est Skyrim... Ta patrie en fait est celle des Nordiques.

Je la sentis hocher la tête dans mon dos.

-Je vois, fit-elle. Les Nordiques donc, sont en rébellion. Autrefois, nous étions simplement les hommes du nord, les fils de Skyrim. Contre qui se rebellent-ils?

Ça y est, c'est parti pour une future migraine causée par des explications trop compliquées à mon goût! Papa, à l'aide! C'est toi le professionnel de l'histoire!

-En fait, après une énième guerre contre le Thalmor, qui sont du domaine Aldmeri, des haut-elfes quoi, la légion impériale a signé un traité de paix. Commençais-je à expliquer. Mais en échange, il fallait bannir le culte de Talos. Talos est considéré comme le neuvième divin et c'est un nordique qui, grâce à sa force et sa réputation, c'est élevé au rang de dieu.

-Impressionnant... Commenta Freyja. Il l'a fait de son vivant?

-Je crois que oui. Bref, comme tu es une nordique, tu dois faire attention avec ça. Les Thalmors ne sont pas trop en accord avec tout ce bazar autour de Tiber Septim, qui serait devenu un divin à sa mort et tout... Et donc, le culte de Talos est banni en Bordeciel. Le Haut-Roi de Bordeciel a accepté tout cela, sans doute par peur de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Mais le peuple n'a pas aimé la décision du Haut-Roi, Torygg si je me souviens bien et Ulfric Sombrage, le chef de la rébellion et le Jarl de Vendaume, l'a défié en duel il y a un an environ. Il l'a vaincu, en utilisant un ancien pouvoir nordique, je n'en sais pas plus. Depuis lors, il n'y a plus de Haut-Roi, mais personne ne sait qui sera le successeur. La majorité des Nordiques réclament Ulfric comme Haut-Roi, d'autres demandent qu'Élisif, la veuve du Haut-Roi, devienne Haute-reine.

Je lui expliquai ensuite ce que je me souvenais des conflits en Bordeciel, et du Thalmor ainsi que du domaine Aldmeri, vu qu'à l'époque, celui-ci n'avait même pas encore été créé. Freyja m'écouta avec grande attention, demandant parfois des précisions et au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je lui décrivis les événements les plus marquant de l'histoire, de ce que je me souvenais du moins. Je lui confiai la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur Fortdhiver, il y a presque 80 ans. Nombre de Nordiques avaient accusé les mages de l'académie et depuis lors, la nouvelle capitale est Solitude.

Après mon récit, Freyja me remercia de tout lui avoir dit et nous ralentîmes notre vitesse pour que mes parents nous rejoignent. Elle me demanda de ne rien dire à personne sur le fait qu'elle venait du passé et je lui promis de garder son secret.

C'était peut-être une erreur. Mais je ne sais pas... Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, dans son assurance mêlée à sa peur, qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Et puis, elle semblait sincère dans sa détresse d'avoir dormie aussi longtemps. J'avais un peu trop tendance à être gentleman moi... Dès qu'une fille en détresse passe à côté de moi, je bondis pour la sauver en mode chevalier servant.

-Tu avais des amis, autrefois? Lui demandais-je.

-J'avais quelques connaissances, mais aucuns n'étaient suffisamment proche de moi pour être appeler ami, me répondit-elle sobrement.

En gros, elle était une orpheline magicienne solitaire. Charmant. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai déjà commencé à la séduire, elle était après tout vraiment belle, ses yeux sont attrayants, ses cheveux blonds semblent si doux et sa taille fine doit être facile à enlacer... Elle avait de la connaissance, de l'humour et une voix agréable. La femme parfaite à marier quoi! Mais quelque chose chez elle repoussait mon envie de la séduire. Le fait qu'elle avait vécu il y a des siècles? Son statut de magicienne? Ses nombreux secrets qu'elle me cache encore? Ou quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus profond que ça...?

Je l'ignore, mais dans tous les cas, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de la séduire. C'est donc en toute amitié que nous conversâmes, alors que nous étions maintenant à la même hauteur que mes parents, riant des plaisanteries de mon père et du sérieux également comique de ma mère face à ses idioties.

Puis soudainement, quelques minutes de conversation plus tard, mère redressa la tête et fronça des sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour? Demanda père.

-... C'est silencieux... Beaucoup trop calme. Dit-elle en observant autour d'elle discrètement.

Nous stoppâmes nos idioties et observèrent également les alentours. Je vis Freyja agiter à nouveau sa main et une étrange brume en sortir. La brume devint de plus en plus transparente, tout en s'éloignant. Père fit le même geste, mais plus tard que Freyja et sa brume était plus opaque pour ensuite partir plus loin, en hauteur.

-... Une embuscade, droit devant, dit-elle, après avoir regardée quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir.

-Sais-tu combien ils sont? Demanda mon père sans poser de questions sur le sort de Freyja, qui était vraiment différent du sien.

-Une dizaine, peut-être plus, répondit-elle. Ils sont armés et nous attendent au prochain croisement.

Je posai ma main sur la garde de mon épée, imitant ma mère qui en fit de même et mon père serra les poings sur les rênes. Le chariot était lourd... Très lourd. Nous ne pourrons pas fuir avec lui.

-... Freyja, dans le chariot à côté des pots en terre cuite, il y a des sacs en cuir, dit soudainement mon père.

Freyja sauta de ma jument pour ensuite se mettre à fouiller sans un mot. Elle trouva facilement. Père n'attendit pas qu'elle ait trouvé pour poursuivre :

-Vide un ou deux d'entre eux et mets-y tout ce qui te semble utile. Outils, nourriture, vêtements. Ensuite, je veux que tu grimpes avec Nachael sur la jument et que vous partiez le plus vite possible dès que l'embuscade commence.

-Père...! M'écriais-je.

-Fils, ta mère et moi nous nous en sortirons. Mais toi et Freyja, vous êtes jeunes et légers, si vous pouvez vous enfuir, alors faites-le. Promet-moi que tu fuiras.

Je croisai le regard de mère. Il était hors de question que je fuis un combat en les laissant derrière! Mais son regard était aussi ferme que celui de père. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Dans le chariot, Freyja agissait rapidement. Elle glissa les ganses des deux sacs sur ses épaules, et sauta à nouveau sans hésitation sur ma jument. Cette fois cependant, je la pris devant moi, bénissant la selle de fortune qui n'était qu'une sorte de tapis de cuir bien plat. Elle pouvait ainsi s'asseoir confortablement devant moi. Je rapprochai le cheval du chariot et serra la main de ma mère très fort.

Bordel... C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je les voyais... Je ne voulais pas... Mais Freyja n'avait rien à voir avec nous... Et j'ai confiance en mes parents. Ils sont de grands guerriers, une Chantelame et un héros de guerre! Mais demander que je fuies le premier, ça signifie qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Quelque chose cloche et j'ignore ce que c'est. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon du tout...  Nous avançâmes encore quelques dizaines de mètres, puis soudainement un homme apparu devant nous. Il portait une armure de fer, avait un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent mais tenait solidement un marteau de guerre en fer rouillé dans ses mains.

-Bonjour voyageurs, si vous voulez bien descendre et me donn… Commença-t-il, mais je n'attendis pas la suite.

Je fis claquer les rênes et fonçai vers l'homme. Celui-ci fut si surpris de ma réaction qu'il ne fit aucuns gestes pour m'arrêter. Nous étions déjà à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin lorsqu'il se mit à hurler des ordres de nous arrêter. Quelques sifflements de flèches se firent entendre, mais ma jument était rapide et nous nous éloignons suffisamment pour ne plus être des cibles faciles. Pourquoi avoir demander que moi et Freyja fuyions...?

J'eus ma réponse lorsque Freyja lança un autre sort, le même que tout à l'heure et regarda derrière elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise et dit avec une peur dans la voix :

-Une vingtaine d'hommes se sont rajoutés... Ton père a lui aussi lancé un sort de détection... Il a vu les renforts... À plus de trente contre quatre, avec le chariot à protéger c'est...

... Je vois... C'est du suicide d'essayer d'y aller à quatre contre une trentaine de bandits... Mais à deux, n'est-ce pas pire? Père à dit que moi et Freyja étions jeunes, voulait-il dire par là qu'il pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant?

C'était troublant de penser ainsi. Maman et papa n'ont même pas encore atteints la quarantaine, ils leur restent bien des années de vie encore! Il faut faire demi tour et que je... Une main se posa alors sur mon bras, stoppant mes réflexions.

-C'était leur choix de te demander de partir maintenant, dit Freyja, sans me regarder.

... Avait-elle deviné mes pensées? Mais elle dit vrai... Aussi cruel que cela puisse être... C'était leur choix. Leur choix... Je n'avais pas le droit de faire demi tour, pas vrai...? Et Freyja... Elle était innocente... Elle avait dormi un millénaire... Elle ne pouvait pas mourir après s'être enfin réveillée!

Je ne dois pas faire demi tour. Respecter le choix de mes parents. Protéger Freyja. C'est la bonne chose à faire. La bonne décision.

Alors pourquoi avais-je aussi mal...? Pourquoi je tremblais autant...? Et pourquoi cette foutue larme coulait maintenant sur ma joue...?


	5. Chapitre 4

**\--Chapitre 4--**

C'est avec la pensée que père et mère ne voulaient pas que je meurs aujourd'hui que je poussai ma jument jusqu'à sa limite. Alors qu'elle commença à respirer de plus en plus fort et que son pelage était trempé de sueur, Freyja leva le bras devant elle.

-Là! Des toits de maisons! C'est un village.

Je levai la tête et vis la même chose qu'elle. Je ralentis donc le rythme de ma pauvre jument, qui était presque à bout de force. Nous suivîmes la route, et une pancarte nous indiqua que plus loin, il y avait Rivebois, Blancherive, Rorikbourg et encore plus loin Vendaume, Markarth, Solitude, Fortdhiver et Aubétoile.

-Tu connais ces endroits? Demandais-je.

-Blancherive est une ville que je connais... Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Rivebois, répondit Freyja. Dans mes souvenirs cependant, Blancherive n'est qu'un bastion pour les 500 compagnons d'Ysgramor, en plus de la Forgeciel... Je sais qu'il y a également quelques fermes, un semblant de ville ainsi que Fort-Dragon, évidement mais... Bon, la ville a dû grandir depuis le temps. Aubétoile était aussi une petite ville, mais je ne l'ai jamais visitée. J'habitais à Vendaume à cette époque. Les autres sont sans doute apparues au fils des ans.

-Il y avait combien de villes autrefois? Dis-je.

-Vendaume, Fortdhiver, Solitude, Blancherive, Markarth, Aubétoile. C'était les villes principales... Je crois.

Elle semblait avoir les souvenirs flous, alors je ne lui posai pas plus de questions. De toute manière, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. J'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais vomir ou hurler.

J'ai abandonné...

Non, n'y pense pas Nachael. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la jeune fille assise contre toi tremble encore et a le regard un peu vide. Elle est sous ta protection. Alors agit comme un protecteur.

Tu regretteras après.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le petit village et Freyja regarda partout autour d'elle. J'imagine qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien de son ancien monde... Qui pourtant, était le même, encore aujourd'hui. Il avait juste évolué sans elle.

Finalement nous arrivâmes face à une auberge, le géant endormi, et je descendis le premier, l'aidant ensuite à faire de même. Encore une fois, je me suis retenu de faire une remarque sur sa taille vraiment mince, trop pour une jeune femme de son âge... (Et j'en connais un rayon sur les tailles des femmes!)

Un type se tenant devant la porte et étant visiblement saoul nous fixait. J'attachai ma jument à la mince barrière pour un minimum de sureté et grimpai les marches vers la porte. Freyja resta soigneusement proche et évita le regard de l'alcoolique. Il ne dit rien quand on passa la porte et j'en fus soulagé. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur patient là... Mes parents avaient peut-être été massacrés par une bande de bandits sans aucuns scrupules alors que moi, je fuyais comme un lâche et... Stop.

À l'intérieur, un large feu ronronnait au milieu de la pièce, nous baignant aussitôt dans une chaleur et une clarté qui me fit légèrement sourire. Un barde jouait du tambour tout en chantant et quelques hommes riaient suite à une blague. Quelques regards se sont tournés vers nous, mais personne ne sembla faire de commentaires. Freyja me tira alors vers le comptoir et je n'y opposai aucune résistance.

Je ne veux pas réfléchir au geste que j'ai posé aujourd'hui... Alors je prends plutôt la décision de me concentrer sur Freyja. Uniquement sur elle. Ne pense pas à ce que tu as fait... Ne dit rien. N'y pense pas.

N'y pense pas....

-C'est pour quoi les jeunes? Demanda l'aubergiste, d'un ton bourru.

-Une chambre et deux repas chauds, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je poliment.

-Les repas ça marche, mais pour la chambre faut voir avec Delphine.

-Qui est Delphine? Fis-je.

-C'est moi, Delphine. Répondit la voix cassante d'une femme dans mon dos.

Freyja et moi, nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Une nordique visiblement âgée d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus, une tête de plus que Freyja mais une de moins que moi, portant une épaisse robe bleutée.

-Pouvons-nous avoir une chambre avec deux lits? Demanda Freyja, avec un accent plus fort que d'habitude.

Delphine sembla le remarquer parce qu'elle regarda curieusement Freyja, qui sembla mal à l'aise. Mais la nordique ne fit aucun commentaire (J'adore la discrétion dans ce village... C'est agréable) et répondit :

-Nous n'avons pas de chambre assez grande. Il vous faudra vous contenter d'une chambre simple.

Freyja semblait ennuyée mais je remerciai Delphine et payai les dix septimes nécessaires. Je réglai également la note des repas et nous allâmes nous installer à une table un peu à l'écart.

-Ton accent... Fis-je à voix basse.

-Mon... Sort s'épuise. D'ici une heure il s'estompera. Répondit Freyja. Normalement il est supposé durer 24 heures.

Je hochai la tête et l'homme, un nordique de souche lui aussi sans doute, nous donna nos repas. De la viande grillée avec des pommes de terres garnis d'une sauce épaisse qui sentait vaguement la bière (Un délectable fumet pour un amoureux de la boisson forte comme moi) et deux verres vides.

-Bière pour monsieur et vin pour la dame? Demanda-t-il.

-Si vous avez de l'hydromel, je dirais pas non. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Freyja semblait presque en choc devant son assiette, mais finalement releva le regard et dit tout bas :

-Du lait chaud, s'il vous plait... Est-ce que je pourrai utiliser la table d'alchimie plus tard?

-Si vous savez comment ça marche et que vous nettoyez après, y'a pas de problème. Répondit le barman.

Il repartit chercher nos boissons et je regardais à nouveau Freyja, qui était retournée à la contemplation de son repas. Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire dans son assiette? Elle lâcha finalement, à mi-voix :

-... Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros morceau de viande de ma vie...

Ah. Attendez une minute... Durant la deuxième ère... Elle vivait à Vendaume... Il n'y avait pas eu cette espèce de Jarl bizarre qui affamait sa population par paresse...? Si elle a vécu à cette époque, ça veux dire que... Hum... Sa taille très fine et ses joues un peu creuses s'expliquaient mieux maintenant. Je lui tapotai le dos et elle commença à manger d'abord lentement, mais de plus en plus rapidement en prenant de gros morceaux, visiblement affamée.

C'est vrai que la soupe d'hier soir n'était pas riche en viande. En fait, il n'y avait eu que des légumes avec à peine quelques morceaux de lapins. Lorsqu'on reprendra la route, il faudra que je m'arrange pour chasser un cerf ou une biche bien dodue, histoire d'avoir un bon steak pour le repas du soir!

... Non. C'est père qui... Qui fait bien les steaks. Pas moi. N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas...

Le barman nous apporta nos commandes en boissons et leva les sourcils bien haut en voyant l'appétit d’ogre de Freyja.

-... Votre amie est très...

-Je crois qu'elle avait faim... Freyja, tu...

Elle avala sa dernière bouchée et me regarda avec un air mi avide, mi suppliant.

-Je peux en avoir encore?

Sa voix était un peu basse, suppliante, avec une teinte de malice. Ah d'accord... La sale... Mais je me mis à rire.

-Tant que tu ne vides ni ma bourse, ni les réserves!

Freyja eut un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers notre serveur du jour pour commander avec rapidité :

-Monsieur, j'aimerais avoir du poisson et des poireaux grillés, avec des côtes de porc à la sauce épicée et encore de ce morceau de viande vraiment bon! Ah, et aussi des pommes de terre et de la salade! Et si vous avez du pain et du miel, s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à en amener! S'écria Freyja, le sourire si lumineux que je cru devenir aveugle.

-Ça marche ma petite! Sourit le bonhomme, heureux de la commande.

Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et me glissa :

-J'vous fait ça moins cher, la p'tite semble affamée... Et depuis un bon moment.

-Merci. Dis-je simplement.

Il existe de bonnes âmes en ce monde finalement. Mais je fis tout de même un rapide recomptage de mes économies... J'avais à peu près 150 pièces dans ma bourse, plus mes économies cachées dans ma selle, ce qui me faisait un total d'environ 200 septimes. J'allais bientôt être pauvre et peut-être orphel....

Non, n'y pense pas.

Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour refournir ma bourse. Un ou deux contrats de mercenariat ne me faisaient pas peur. Par contre, avec Freyja, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était une magicienne, mais vu sa réaction devant les bandits, je n'ose pas essayer d'imaginer son utilité en plein combat.

Pas que je sois sexiste, quand on connaissait ma mère, on oubliait tout de ce stupide principe que les femmes sont plus faibles que les hommes, mais quand même!

Mère aurait su quoi faire... Non. Non, pas tout de suite. Freyja avant tout. Elle a besoin de toi, occupe-toi d'elle.

Finalement le repas se déroula sans plus de heurts. Lorsque Freyja déposa son dernier bol, elle soupira de contentement et but l'intégralité de son verre de lait sans s'arrêter.

-Ah... J'ai pas mangé aussi bien depuis des lustres! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire de chat satisfait.

Ses yeux papillonnaient et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle eu du mal à tenir debout. Elle tangua, faillit tomber, mais je la rattrapai à temps. Elle bailla, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et ferma les yeux.

... Elle ne vient quand même pas de s'endormir comme ça? Je voulu hurler de frustration et la souleva dans mes bras. Malgré son gigantesque repas, elle restait légère. Ce fut facile de marcher avec elle dans les bras.

-... Votre chambre est la première porte à gauche. Dit Delphine en voyant Freyja endormie.

-Merci. Je viens réglé la note tout de suite après!

J'entrai dans la petite chambre, et déposai mon fardeau sur le lit. Elle remua un peu, se tourna sur le côté pour ensuite se recroqueviller et ne plus bouger. Je la recouvris d'un drap en fourrure et déposa mon sabre à côté du lit. Ses sacoches furent rangées dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet et je me demandais un instant où était passé les deux havresacs... Ah, sans doute toujours sur la selle de ma jument.

Je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers le comptoir en prenant ma bourse en main.

-Alors, le désastre? Demandais-je avec un léger sourire.

-En plus du lait, de l'hydromel et du miel qui commence à se faire rare, monsieur le client, vous me devez 273 septimes. Je peux accepter le crédit. Me répondit l'homme tranquillement.

Je voulu m'étouffer. Arg, c'est une vrai sadique cette Freyja! J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas faim à ce point à chaque repas, sinon je vais me ruiner! Je lui donna le reste du contenu de ma bourse et lui expliqua que je payerai le restant plus tard. Il écrivit le tout sur un parchemin et nous signâmes tous les deux. Il me donna une petite copie et me dit avec une ironie que je détestais à moitié, que si Freyja désirait à nouveau un repas, qu'elle pourrait le demander quand elle le voulait.

Je veux le tuer...

Mais à la place je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur, et comme je l'avais supposé, les deux havresacs étaient sur ma jument, avec mon propre bagage habituel. Je pris le tout, avec la selle et entendit un bruit derrière moi.

-Vous pouvez emmener votre cheval derrière. Me dit Delphine. Il est bien dressé?

-Elle restera tranquille, sauf s'il y a un danger. Assurais-je, tout en guidant ma monture vers l'arrière de l'auberge.

Je lui donnais du foin à manger et lui promit de venir la brosser demain matin. Là, j'avais une magicienne vieille de mille ans et des poussières à m'occuper.

J'entrai dans l'auberge par la porte arrière, allai dans la chambre et ferma derrière moi. La selle fini dans l'armoire, ainsi que mon bagage. Je déposa les deux havresacs par terre, et commença à fouiller dedans, histoire de savoir ce que Freyja avait... Sauvé des brigands.

Dans le premier, il y avait de la corde, une dague, deux pots en terre cuites que je reconnus aussitôt comme des baumes guérisseurs, de la toile et deux couvertures épaisses, ainsi que trois livres à l'aspect un peu luisant. Des sorts, "Glace", "Moindre barrière" et "Clairvoyance". Sympa, la mage...

Dans le deuxième havresac, il y avait la robe verte de Freyja, ce que je reconnus être des sous-vêtements, (Je ne m'y attardais pas trop... La seule femme ayant des sous-vêtements autre que Freyja étant ma mère...) d'autres vêtements plus masculin, qui devait appartenir à père ou à moi, un sac de pommes, un autre de carottes, une boîte de sel, deux bols en bois, deux cuillères de métal, deux tasses de fer, un petit sachet odorant qui devait sans doute contenir des épices, deux livres ordinaires dont je ne lus pas les titres, une petite boîte en bois qui contenait un pain de savon et quelques bijoux que nous pourrons revendre en ville.

Excellent. Freyja n'est pas si inutile que ça finalement. Ah, c'était méchant de penser ça. Je ne la connais pas après tout.

Oh mais... Une minute. Le seul vêtement féminin dans les sacs était la robe verte... Le reste, n'était que des vêtements pour moi. Freyja ne possédait rien, excepter cette robe, ses sacoches, son collier et sa dague.

...

Un rapide calcul... Il me reste encore une cinquantaine de pièces... La chambre est louée jusqu'à demain soir... En plus des bijoux, ça devrait bien se jouer pour lui trouver quelques vêtements... Voir même une robe de mage.

Je déposai les havresacs également dans l'armoire, après avoir sortis les deux couvertures. Je m'assit par terre, dos contre le mur. La première couverture alla sous mes fesses et l'autre me recouvrit. C'était un peu inconfortable, mais je n'allais pas dormir dans le même lit que Freyja, j'avais le sentiment que je le regretterai sinon.

... Maintenant... Je peux me laisser un peu aller je crois. Freyja a mangé. Elle est en sécurité. On a un petit problème d'argent, mais rien d'insurmontable non plus. Elle est au chaud, au sec, dans un lit confortable et je suis là pour veiller sur elle.

Je fermai mes yeux et laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur le mur. Je couvris ma bouche d'une main tremblante, pour ensuite enfin laisser mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Père... Mère... Maman... Je le sens au fond de moi... C'est... C'est fini, pas vrai? Vous n'êtes plus là. Je vous ai abandonnés... Si je serais resté... Seriez-vous encore... Vivants? Ou alors serions-nous morts tous les trois, ensembles? Accordez-moi cet instant de faiblesse... Mais... J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vous quitter maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Devenir orphelin à dix-sept ans, suite à une attaque de brigands que j'ai fuit pour sauver une presque totale inconnue... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais! Je vous le promets! Je voulais rester et... Et...

Mourir à vos côtés.

Les Divins soient loués, Freyja dort. Elle n'entend pas mes pitoyables sanglots.

Je m'endormi quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir essuyer mes larmes du mieux que je pus. Je ne veux pas avoir les yeux gonflés demain matin, Freyja se doutera de quelque chose sinon.

*** Ce que Nachael ignore ***

Nachael ne le savait pas, mais en fait Freyja était réveillée. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir, car elle avait bien vu que le jeune demi Rougegarde semblait retenir ses émotions. Elle n'était pas naïve ou idiote, elle savait qu'il était sans doute orphelin maintenant.

Alors qu'il l'avait déposée sur le lit et couverte des draps et des fourrures, elle avait voulu un instant ouvrir les yeux, pour lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Que ses parents ont voulu qu'il vive, pour eux, pour lui. Qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en partant.

Mais elle s'était retenue. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des inconnus. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment ses parents pour se permettre la prétention de parler en leur nom.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsque le premier sanglot faible lui parvient à l'oreille. Il pleurait... Il pleurait ses parents. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité et d'être "seul" pour enfin lâcher ses larmes. Pour cela, elle pouvait le respecter. C'était un comportement de Nordique, de guerrier, de ne lâcher ses larmes qu'en étant seul. Fort face au monde, faible dans le secret.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment seul. Même s'il pensait sans doute qu'elle était endormie, il lui "autorisait" à assister à ses larmes. Son chagrin. Ses regrets, sans doute. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit quelques larmes couler. Même si elle n'avait connu cet homme et cette femme que le temps d'une soirée, elle avait pu voir à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Amoureux, fidèles, ensembles jusque dans la mort, sans aucun doute.

Elle avait envoyé une sonde durant la course effrénée de la jument de Nachael. Détection des Vivants.

Elle n'avait rien senti. Tous étaient morts. Ou alors... Les survivants étaient déjà loin. Mais elle préférait la première hypothèse.

Freyja réalisa alors quelque chose. Nachael était seul au monde. Et il pleurait. Il avait 17 ans. C'était un gamin! Il était tout seul... Sa seule famille était morte. Pour lui sauver la vie.

La jeune fille se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser tomber le jeune demi Rougegarde. Il... Il avait prit soin d'elle. Lui avait donner un repas, une chambre, la sécurité. Alors elle allait rester près de lui. Être... Son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner une nouvelle famille... Alors elle lui offrira au moins une amitié sincère.


	6. Chapitre 5

**\--Chapitre 5--**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une main qui me secoua l'épaule.

-Hey, dormeur, debout, fit une voix totalement dénuée d'accent à mon oreille.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tombai dans un regard vert hypnotisant. Le regard s'éloigna et finalement je reconnus Freyja, qui me faisait un grand sourire lumineux.

-Hey... Dis-moi que tu ne manges pas autant à tous les repas, demandais-je piteusement en pensant à tous mes sous disparus.

Freyja se contenta de ricaner et je me levais difficilement. Aie, mon dos... Je m'étirais et fit craquer mes articulations, avec un sentiment d'avoir été piétiné par des ours en colère. Oui, des ours. J'ai de bons souvenirs d'ours...

-Je voudrais me changer et me toiletter un peu, tu peux me demander une bassine d'eau et une serviette s'il te plait? Fit Freyja.

-... Si ça me coute encore des sous, je te le ferais regretter. Fis-je le plus menaçant possible, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

Je prit mon sabre, que je glissais à ma ceinture et sortit dehors. J'avisai Delphine qui passait le balais et m'approcha d'elle.

-... Pour une bassine d'eau et une serviette, c'est où...? Demandais-je.

Delphine me fixa froidement, mais me répondit tout de même :

-Demandez à Orgnar.

Orgnar...? Ah, le barman! Je le cherchai du regard et le trouvai en train de nettoyer les tables. Je m'approchai de lui et lui exposais la demande de Freyja. Il me répondit simplement :

-L'eau et la serviette, c'est gratuit. Le savon par contre, c'est deux septimes.

Que les huit soient loués, on a du savon. Je lui précisai ce fait et il hocha la tête, allant à l'arrière boutique. Il revenu, deux minutes plus tard, avec le nécessaire. Je le remerciai et allait frapper à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à moitié et lui tendit la bassine et la serviette sans un mot.

-Merci, Nachael! Fit Freyja avant de fermer la porte.

Bon... J'ai comme expérience que les femmes sont toujours lentes à se préparer le matin, je sortis donc dehors pour aller retrouver ma chère jument. Après avoir un peu fouillé autour de la minuscule écurie, je trouvais une brosse en assez bon état. Je flattais son cou massif et commençais à la bichonner elle aussi.

J'adore mon cheval. Sans elle, je n'irai pas loin et je le sais. Elle se laissa faire et je pris le temps de vérifier les fers de ses pattes. Ils étaient tous encore en place, mais j'allais devoir bientôt les changer, ils ont souffert depuis le temps. Je remarquai une petite égratignure sur sa patte arrière droite, mais elle ne semblait pas infecté. Je pris quand même le temps de la laver avec une crème que je portais toujours sur moi.

Elle a du se faire ça hier quand... Quand j'ai exigé d'elle plus que la limite de ses forces. Je lui donne ensuite une carotte et elle semble heureuse.

Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel lorsque j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Un bref regard, et je reconnus Freyja dans sa robe verte, son collier en or brillant doucement à son cou.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant.

Je m'arrêtais un instant et me tournais entièrement vers elle.

-Tu veux dire, maintenant que mes parents sont peut-être morts, que nous sommes à Bordeciel avec presque rien, toi qui viens du passé et moi qui est un fils de marchands qui n'est venu que deux fois dans ce pays, quand j'étais gamin...?

Elle reste un moment silencieuse. Son regard s'enflamme alors d'une détermination dont je ne comprends pas la cause et elle sourit un peu. On dirait presque que tout va bien quand elle agit ainsi...

-Dis comme ça, nous sommes perdus en effet. Mais on ne peut pas non plus rien faire! Alors...?

C'est qu'elle insiste! Mais bon. Elle a raison sur ce point, on ne peut pas rien faire. Mère et père... Ils sont... Ils sont morts et je me dois de vivre pour eux. J'ai eu la faiblesse d'espérer être mort avec eux hier, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Alors je réfléchis longtemps sur ce qu'il faudrait faire. Puis je commence par les priorités du moment : 

-... Je pense commencer par te trouver un peu plus que juste une robe et des sacoches contenant je ne sais quoi. J'ai vu un magasin général pas loin, on ira voir. Il faut aussi vendre les bijoux, j'ai presque plus rien.

Freyja eut la bonté de rougir quand je la fixais en insistant sur le fait que je n'avais presque plus rien. Je continuai après.

-Après ça... Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais vraiment pas ce pays, tu sais... Mon père... Avait du sang de Nordique, mais il n'est jamais venu voir sa famille ici, je pense bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas le meilleur pays du monde en ce moment, la guerre civile est partout. Mais en même temps... Tu veux peut-être voir ce qu'est devenu ton ancien chez toi?

Freyja sembla songeuse un moment, puis secoua doucement la tête.

-Non... Je sais que je ne verrai que les vestiges presque disparus de ce que j'ai connu autrefois. Je dois te sembler bizarre, mais j'ai juste envie de te suivre. D'être ton amie.

-Un peu comme un poussin qui suit partout la première personne qu'il voit au monde...? Demandais-je.

Freyja eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Je ne dis rien de plus. Finalement, je finis de brosser ma jument, redéposait la brosse où je l'avais prise et tapotait ma ceinture. J'avais glissé la petite bourse qui contenait mes dernières économies, ainsi que quelques bijoux, des bagues surtout. Néanmoins, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser nos possessions derrière nous.

-J'ai fermé la chambre à clé derrière moi, précisa Freyja, sentant sans doute mon hésitation.

J'hésitai encore quelques secondes, avant d'abdiquer.

-Bon... Allons à ce marché alors.

-Hum... Il faudra, en retournant à l'auberge, que tu te laves un peu. Je suis désolée si je suis vexante, mais tu empestes! 

-C'est l'odeur de ma jument, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Protestais-je.

Je me soigne toujours! Mais Freyja secoua sa tête et commença à partir. Je la suivis et nous discutâmes un peu sur la route, alors que le village semblait lui aussi se réveiller. Le marché était ouvert et j'y entrais le premier.

Le marchand, un impérial, nous salua immédiatement.

-Bienvenu au marché de Rivebois! Regarder tant que vous voulez, si vous cherchez quelque chose. Sinon, demandez-moi, je l'aurai peut-être en réserve.

Sympa... Je laissais Freyja se diriger vers les vêtements plus loin, alors qu'une femme Impériale un peu plus jeune que le marchand, portant une robe jaune et avec des cheveux noirs coiffés à la mode impériale la suivait. Quand à moi, je m'approchai du comptoir.

-J'ai quelques bijoux à vendre, ça vous intéresse? Demandais-je.

-Faites voir, nous discuterons après du prix.

Je sortis deux bagues en argent, décorées de grenat, une bague également en argent mais sans décoration et un collier en argent de ma bourse. Il les observa tous les quatre, alors que les deux femmes derrières moi discutaient tissu.

-C'est très intéressant... L'une des bagues est enchantée, un très bel enchantement d'ailleurs. Un charme de protection, contre la foudre me semble-t-il, commenta l'Impérial.

Ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas, et j'imagine que Freyja peut très bien se défendre de la magie elle-même. Il examina le collier, mais il ne suscita pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil une impressionnante décoration en or, en forme de griffe de dragon. Mais le retour de Freyja me détourna de la contemplation de l'objet.

-Monsieur, la tenue de mage est combien? Demanda-t-elle en déposant une sorte de robe courte grise et violette avec un pantalon assortis, tous deux semblant chargé en magie.

-1345 septimes, aucune négociation, répondit l'homme en levant la tête.

Je n'aurai jamais assez pour ce vêtement. Freyja sembla le comprendre et fit la moue. Mais elle redonna le vêtement à la femme Impériale, qui semblait un peu désoler.

-Vous avez des cristaux d'enchantement?

-Le moins cher est de 600 septimes, madame.

Cette fois, Freyja grogna. Elle retourna vers les vêtements, fouilla un peu et revenu avec deux robes, une pourpre et l'autre de couleur crème. Les deux avaient la même coupe, sans vraiment de fantaisie et j'en remerciai les divins.

Le nombre de fois que j'ai connu des femmes qui adoraient les robes avec de la dentelle, du velours et ce genre de chose si cher que s'en était un crime...

Elle déposa les deux robes sur le comptoir, et se tourna ensuite vers le rayon des potions, avec un air vraiment pas très amicale. Elle prit un flacon, ouvrit le bouchon et sentit. Elle fronça des sourcils et le reposa à sa place. Freyja fit ce manège de nombreuses fois, avant de soupirer et de revenir au comptoir.

-Avez-vous des livres? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement en désespoir de cause.

-Dans la section au fond. Camilla vous y conduira, répondit l'Impérial.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent à nouveau, et je réfléchis un instant.

-... Vous acceptez le crédit pour vos articles? Demandais-je.

-Avant si, mais je ne fais plus confiance aux clients désormais. Vous allongez la monnaie ou vous n'auriez rien.

Je vois. Un marchand difficile. Je demandais alors :

-Combien pour tous les bijoux?

-En tout? Vous aurez pour 525 septimes.

Plus les cinquante que j'ai déjà... 575. Jamais il n'acceptera de vendre la robe de mage à un prix aussi bas... Mais une gemme par contre...

-Est-ce possible de parvenir à un accord raisonnable pour une de vos gemmes d'enchantements? En plus des deux robes et des livres?

Le marchant arrêta son travail et me fixa. Longtemps.

-... Une gemme, une robe mais pas de livres. Répondit-il finalement.

Dur. Il est vraiment avare sur ses articles lui. Par chance, père l'était tout autant de son temps de marchand, alors j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

-La gemme, une robe et deux livres. Répliquais-je.

-Hors de question. Refusa-t-il aussitôt. Les livres en Bordeciel n'ont pas de prix.

-Et si je rajoute à tout cela cinquante pièces de septimes?

Le marchant réfléchit.

-Alors on rajoute une robe ou un livre. Mais pas les deux.

Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux. Je baissai le regard vers la masse de fer à sa taille. Il sembla prendre un peu plus d'assurance, quand je posais doucement ma main sur la garde de mon sabre. Et siffla.

La petite mélodie que je fis dut lui faire rappeler une vieille peur du monde entier. Une mélodie chanté par les assassins Rougegarde, les Alik'r, il y a quelques siècles. Impossible à éviter. Dès que l'on entendait les premières notes, c'était trop tard. Cela signifiait que notre mort approchait, sans la moindre chance de fuite.

Depuis, la mélodie n'a pas vraiment été entonnée pour les assassinats, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un Rougegarde se serve de ces quelques notes pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce ne doit être cependant utiliser qu'en dernier recours, évidement. Plus on utilise cette mélodie, moins ses effets fonctionneront.

Le marchand blêmit aussitôt. Je déteste avoir à utiliser un tel stratagème, mais je connais les prix des gemmes. Ce type les double sans aucuns scrupules. De plus, il veut vraiment me faire croire que ma fameuse bague si bien enchantée ne vaut que si peu...? Finalement il dit rapidement :

-La robe de mage, la gemme, les deux robes et trois livres contre les bijoux et les pièces d'or! Et vous nous laissez tranquilles, ma soeur et moi!

-J'aime quand vous êtes raisonnables, souriais-je en sortant ma bourse.

Lorsque Freyja revint un peu plus tard, avec dans ses bras avec justement trois livres, je lui souris. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sur le comptoir le rajout que j'avais négocié. L'achat se fit dans le silence, et nous sortîmes sans rien dire. Dehors, Freyja me regarda avec insistance.

-... Tous ces articles au rabais... Tu l'as menacé de mort ou quoi?

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle avait légèrement deviné. Alors je fus légèrement sincère :

-... Un peu?

Elle me regarda un long moment, mais finalement me sourit.

-Merci. On n’a jamais fait ça pour moi. Je veux dire... Négocier autant auprès d'un marchand.

-Au moins, tu auras une robe de magicienne durant notre séjour dans ce pays si... Hospitalier, j'ai besoin de ta magie, lui dis-je.

Elle rougit un peu et serra ses paquets contre elle. De retour à l'auberge, elle sautilla presque jusqu'à la chambre avec un grand sourire heureux et un des clients me lança :

-Tu lui as donné la lune ou quoi, à ta femme!

-Une robe, répondis-je sans émotions.

Les hommes ricanèrent un peu et je secouais la tête. Je devinais facilement leurs pensées... Freyja ressemblait à une enfant très jeune à qui on annonçait soudainement qu'il allait avoir sa fête d'anniversaire plus tôt cette année, et avec plus de gâteaux et de cadeaux qu'avant! Ou à une femme qui venait juste de se faire fiancer, au choix.

Mais franchement... C'est vraiment bizarre d'entendre dire que Freyja est ma femme. Vraiment trop étrange. Pourtant... Elle est vraiment belle, avec un caractère qui pourrait plaire à n'importe qui et il nous est facile d'être complice... Moi qui suis un homme à femme facilement en plus... Mais Freyja... Était différente.

Sans doute parce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt qu'elle voulait devenir mon amie? Rester avec moi? Peut-être... Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, des amies féminines on s'entend. Je les séduis facilement, parfois cela va jusqu'à une relation poussée dans la romance, mais rarement jusqu'au lit. Et jamais cela reste sagement à l'amitié. Mais on dirait qu'avec Freyja, cela pourrait être possible d'être uniquement son ami. J'appréhende un peu, mais j'aime bien l'idée. Avoir une amie...

Cela voudrait dire alors que je ne serais plus tout seul. J'ai Freyja à mes côtés. Même si nous nous connaissions depuis à peine deux jours. J'aime l'idée qu'elle reste avec moi pour être mon amie.

Sans doute, j'ai cette réaction parce que je connais son secret. Je sais qu'elle vient du passé. Tout comme elle sait que je suis devenu un orphelin hier. Des trucs pareils, ça rapproche les gens on dirait bien...

Ce n'est pas si désagréable.


End file.
